The Love of a Vulpix
by rawrkissme
Summary: When Vulpix is captured, she is determined to hate her master for stealing her freedom. But Leo has other plans on how to win the affection of his newest, sweetest Pokémon. Oneshot! Slight Vulpix/Master if you squint. Mostly just cute little fluff!


Initially, when Vulpix saw Leopold walking down the path, her first instinct was to run. She had spent years tucked away in Mt. Pyre hiding from the various ten year olds who wandered through looking for Pokemon, determined to keep her freedom no matter what the costs. But this time something was different. Something about Leo's ashy brown hair to his gentle, lumbering steps made her come out of hiding and take a peek.

For one thing, Leo was definitely not ten. He appeared to be quite a bit older, somewhere around seventeen or eighteen. He walked along gently, as if not to disturb any of the creatures nearby, and walked alone unlike many of the wanna-be Pokemon masters Vulpix had seen before. She followed him for quite some time, observing his dark brown eyes and the way he made little sighs, as if exhausted by his very existence. He smelled like something sweet. Vulpix wondered if he had any apples tucked in his pouch. She wanted some.

Unfortunately, it was Vulpix who disturbed the peace. She tripped on a branch and fell right there in Leo's way, taking the wanderer by surprise. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, both in shock at what had just occurred. Suddenly, she lept up and broke into a run but it was too late- Leo's Pokeball was already flying at her. She expected this, of course, but it still filled her with dread.

Days later, Vulpix was let out of her Pokeball in the middle of a lush, green forest. She shook her tails gently and let out a huff. Was he throwing her into battle already? But upon observation, Vulpix saw that this was not the case. Instead Leo sat near a fire, tending to a boiling pot of water. He gave Vulpix a sweet smile and patted the spot near him. Vulpix turned from him while sticking her petite nose in the air. Stupid human.

Leo gave a little laugh and took the pot off the fire, setting it under a low hanging weeping willow to cool. He sauntered up to Vulpix, knelt down, and held out an apple. Her ears perked up and she smelled it warily. It was the same sweet fragrance she had been so attracted to in the forest! Taking a bite she found that the apple tasted just as sweet as it smelled. Soon she was chomping on it greedily, her tails wagging happily, and Leo gave out a laugh that sounded like church bells on a Sunday morning. Vulpix looked up and gave him baby doll eyes, hoping for even more. Instead Leo picked her up while talking to her softly and praising her beautiful appearance.

"Hello Vulpix, I'm your new owner, Leopold. But everyone calls me Leo… or at least they would if I really knew anyone… I mean, I know people, just not well. Anyway, I'm going to take care of you now and maybe even battle with you. You're one of my only Pokemon and I'm very lucky to have found such a beautiful, rare gem. Do you want a nickname Vulpix?"

Vulpix shook her head and fluffed up her tails. She adored getting praise.

Leo carried her toward the pail of water, near which a bottle of soap and a sponge sat ready for use. Seeing the water launched Vulpix into panic mode, and she scratched up Leo's arms, trying to free her tails in order to tail whip him into submission. Leo shushed her. He held her firm in his strong arms as they approached the tub and began speaking to her in a kind voice.

"Vulpix, it's okay honey. I won't submerse you in water, I know that would freak you out being a fire type and all. I'm just going to clean you up a little bit, wipe the mud off your paws. Just calm down, please."

Once arriving to the tub, Leo placed Vulpix on the ground then grabbed her little hips as she attempted to run away. He pushed her bum down to the ground and grabbed a paw. Wetting a towel, he massaged a little soap into Vulpix's paw and began to clean her. The warm water and Leo's soothing massage calmed Vulpix enough into sitting still. Soon enough, Leo was able to wash inside and behind Vulpix's ears, and she closed her eyes in comfort.

Night fell. Vulpix yawned and Leo carried her into his tent; between the warm sponge bath and the food, Vulpix was beyond sleepy. Instead of forcing her back into the Pokeball, Leo tucked her into his sleeping bag and crawled in beside her after her washed his own face and ears. The two fell asleep in the utmost warmth and comfort.

Unfortunately, Vulpix was woken in the middle of the night to a strange sound. She looked up and discovered Leo sobbing into his pillow. He wiped his tears when he saw Vulpix looked, sniffling and embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry Vulpix. I just…. I haven't had someone warm sleeping next to me in a long time. See, I don't have a lot of friends Vulpix… I don't think anyone loves me," Leo began to cry again and Vulpix's little heart beat even faster. Her master was upset. Her master thought no one loved him. But he gave her some yummy food and made her feel good with a bath. She loved him now.

All at once Vulpix realized that she too had been living alone for far too long. Between sleeping alone night after night and barely being able to keep herself fed, Leo had come as a blessing in disguise. Of course she loved him!

With an almost ferocity, Vulpix buried herself under his arms and got close to his crying face. He stopped in shock as Vulpix licked his tears away gently, showing her love the best way she could. Leo sat there in shock, only giving the occasional sniffle as Vulpix licked all over his face and then snuggled into his shoulder. He sighed in relief and held her close.

"I love you too, Vulpix."


End file.
